


The Wolf and the Monsters

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, Hey Arnold!, Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Mike Lu & Og
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike, Juniper and Arnold are assigned to investigate about a academy for monsters but, Mike has to enroll in the school while she was there she made some new friends also.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded with permission from CartoonNetwork90sFan. Read & Review!

At the Megaville league HQ, Mike Mazinsky was at Dexter's office, getting ready for a mission.

"Whoa, I have to do what?" Mike asked once she was told of her next and newest mission.

"I want you to investigate the Academy of Monsters," Dexter repeated to her. "There's something bad about to happen."

"Like what?"

"There's a man named Simon there who hunts monsters, but he's kind of crazy like Mr. Crocker."

Mike snickered at the details, that sounded like a breeze. "Should be an easy mission."

"Don't underestimate him, Mike," Dexter advised firmly. "Simon is smarter than he looks, also in order to blend in, I've enrolled you at the academy."

"But I don't look like a monster, not unless I..." Mike's eyes then widened once she saw where this was going. "Oh, no... I-I can't... No way, I just can't, Dexter!"

"I know you can change at night, but I'm thinking you should change into your wolf hybrid form." 

"My what?"

"Your intermediate form right before you change into your true form."

"Oh, yeah," Mike smiled a little. "I do... But, we like to call it our 'wolfman' form right before our werewolf form." she then explained.

"Yes, yes, so I'll get Lu and Og then."

"Actually, I was thinking about getting different people."

Dexter looked to her. "Really, like who?"

"Well..."

Five minutes later, two people came in and were a boy and a girl. The boy had a football-shaped head, blonde hair, a green sweater, a plaid red shirt that looked like a kilt, blue pants, black shoes, and a tiny blue hat. The girl had long raven hair with a pink streak, a green short-sleeved top with a red dragonfly on it, blue jeans, brown shoes, and a bracelet on her right wrist.

"Okay, what's going on?" the girl asked.

"Hello Juniper and Arnold," Dexter greeted with a smile. "You're here because you will accompany Mike with the mission."

"What's the mission?" Arnold asked the boy genius.

Dexter explained to Arnold and June about the mission and Mike had a special reason why she wanted them instead of her best friends, Lu and Og. June was called since she was the Te Xuan Ze who fights monsters for her family for many generations like her grandmother. Arnold was called because he was Dawn's cousin and had the same ability as her, except that he couldn't do teleportation. That was why they were perfect enough for the mission.

"So, that's the mission, huh?" June asked once she was brought up to speed.

Mike handed a watch to Arnold. "Hold that."

"Why?" Arnold asked her.

Then Mike changed to her intermediate form, her eyes became red, teeth became fangs, her hands changed into claws, pointed ears, a red tail came out and red fur was just on her arms and sides of her face.

"That's why." Mike answered in a gruff voice.

"Okay..." Arnold took a deep breath and pressed the button on the watch.

This made the trio disappear and get set for their mission.

"Good luck," Dexter called to them, then he gave a small sigh. "I hope Mike won't go nuts..."


	2. The Junkyard

A bright of a white light appeared in front of the dumpster and the trio landed front of the dumpster.

"The junkyard!" June groaned. "Man, Dexter needs to tell us where the mission is at before we leave!"

Mike started to growl.

"What's wrong?" June looked to her.

"Red moon tonight," Mike nearly snarled. "I will act like a wild animal, so be prepared."

"I thought that was for Halloween?" Arnold looked to her.

"No, it happens about twice a year." Mike snarled.

"Aw crap, Dexter didn't tell us that." June groaned again.

At HQ...

"I have the bad feeling I didn't tell them what's going on tonight..." Dexter said to himself.

"Don't worry, Dexter," Dawn soothed the boy. "I'm sure my cousin and Juniper can handle it." 

"I hope you're right." Dexter looked back at the moonchild.

Back at the Junkyard...

"How are we going to find that monster school anyway?" Mike looked around, curiously.

"Hmm..." Arnold looked around, then saw a dog. "I have an idea!"

Mike saw the dog and growled.

"Don't even think about it." June glared at her best friend.

Arnold walked up to the dog and knelt down beside it. "Excuse me?"

The dog growled at him, feeling he was a threat since the dog didn't recognize this boy.

"It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you," Arnold soothed. "I just need to ask you a question."

June saw Arnold talking to the dog and gave a small nod. "I guess he's Dawn's cousin after all..." she commented, thinking that was just a rumor.

"Yeah, they got a lot in common, guess it's genetic." Mike shrugged.

Arnold came back to the girls.

"Well?" June asked.

"He said he didn't see anything." Arnold replied.

While Arnold and June were talking, Mike saw a soda can that looked very different and horribly unusual. It had fang marks on it. "Maybe I can get their scent from this can..." she suggested before sniffing it. 

After about five minutes, Mike got the scent and followed it, only to find a dirty drying machine. 

"A dryer without a washer," June observed. "Boy, how do all of them fit in that small machine?"

"Only one way to find out." Mike said as she went ahead in. Arnold and June looked to each other with a shrug and got in as well. The next thing they all knew, they were all screaming as they fall in the machine, going into the monster academy.


	3. Monster Academy

Mike, June, and Arnold screamed as they landed in sewer water. How disgusting. 

Mike groaned. "Where are we?"

"It appears we landed in the sewer," Arnold concluded. "This reminds me of the time I had to get Grandpa's watch back from the Sewer King."

"Who's that?"

"He's a guy that lives in my neighborhood's sewer and thinks he's a king down there..."

"That guy sounds seriously messed up."

"I know... But, his aura tells me something different."

June stood up, dusting herself as clean as possible, feeling very gross. "Okay... This is freaky, man... I mean, what kind of people would go down here?"

"A whole bunch of monsters that go to school here." Mike reminded her firmly.

"Still... HOW IN THE HECK ARE WE GONNA FIND THE SCHOOL IN THE SEWER!?" June nearly shrieked.

"I don't like this anymore than you do, but we gotta keep going with this mission." Mike firmly told her friend.

Arnold was watching the two girls talk, but something got his attention. He sensed something weird and decided to speak up. "Wait, guys..."

"What's wrong, Arnold?" Mike looked to the boy of the group.

"I feel strange auras coming from that direction." Arnold explained, pointing in the opposite direction.

"It could be monsters." June suggested.

"Well, let's go," Mike commanded. "Arnold, you should lead us since you're the one who told us."

"Of course." Arnold understood.

The football-headed boy led the two girls to find the 'strange auras' until they found a building that they were looking for.

"Here we are." Arnold showed them.

"The Monster Academy?" June asked.

"There's a note," Arnold saw, he then took it to read aloud to June and Mike. "It says 'Attention all new monsters, please report to The Gromble's office'... Who's the Gromble?" he then asked, curiously.

"Must be the principal for the school." June suggested with a shrug.

"Well, I guess this is it," Mike took a deep breath, then looked to her partners. "All right, June... Arnold, while I'm here I want you to find information about this Simon guy and why he is trying to hunt monsters."

"Got it." June and Arnold said before leaving back to the surface.

"Well... Here goes..." Mike took another deep breath before she opened the door and went in.


	4. Mike's New Friends

"Come in, my child... Please, do come in..." a strange pale green monster with wavy darker green hair, a pointed nose, black gloves with red claws at the fingertips, a black belt, and black high-heeled shoes greeted.

'Whoa, a real live monster...' Mike thought to herself as she walked into the room.

"May I help you?" the monster asked as she sat in the chair across from his desk.

"I'm here to enroll in this school." Mike explained.

"Oh, you must be our newest student, I'm the Gromble," the monster shook hands with her. "Can't say I've met a wolf monster in quite sometime... LET'S KEEP IT THAT WAY!"

Mike flinched at the yelling, but put up with it, it made her think of the Red Guy who ran the hotel she lived in back home who often terrorized Cow and Chicken.

"Why don't I get a student to show you around then, huh?" the Gromble suggested.

A bumblebee-like monster with a single foot and spiked green hair flew in. "Oh, forgive me, your Grombleness, I couldn't help but overhear of a new student who is in need of some assistance... Perhaps Zimbo could show her around?"

"Thank you, Zimbo, but I'm going to show her room and her roommates first." Gromble replied.

"Who are my roommates?" Mike asked.

"Their names are Ickis, Oblina, and Krumm."

"Very well... Zimbo can wait..." the insect-like monster flew away.

Mike gave a nod and followed him down the hallway. She didn't know why yet, but she didn't like Zimbo so far. She looked among the various monster students as she followed the Gromble down the hallway until they came across three new monsters. There was one that was purple and looked like a bunny rabbit with blue lips and pointed feet. The other monster looked like a black and white candy cane with fat red lips and yellow eyes. And the final monster looked frogish with pink skin, blue lips, and seemed to carry his eyeballs above his head with his arms. 

"These are your new roommates, dear," the Gromble introduced. "You'll see them in classes and mealtime and since you're roommates... You'll travel the city together and scare those pitiful humans!"

"Hello, your Grombleness," Ickis greeted, trying to get on the head monster's good side. "Did we do something wrong?"

"No, I'm just showing our newest student her new roommates," Gromble smiled. "Isn't that right... Umm... What was your name?"

"Mike." the tomboy gave her name.

"Okay, well... Mike, this is Ickis--" Gromble started to introduce.

"Hey there!" Ickis greeted.

"Our finest pupil, Oblina..." the Gromble got to the female monster. 

"Welcome to our school, newest friend!" Oblina greeted politely.

"And Krumm..." Gromble showed her the other one.

"You smell like wet dog... It's awesome!" Krumm laughed.

"Um... Thanks?" Mike shrugged.

"Mike here is a wolf monster." Gromble told his students.

"Wow, really!?" Ickis was amazed.

"We haven't a wolf monster student here in about 200 years," the Gromble smiled to Mike, seeming to favor her already. "I think I'm gonna like you..."

"Okay..." Mike shrugged, unsure how to feel about that.

"Zimbo is going to show her around, you three better be in class by the time her tour is finished!" the Gromble threatened before leaving with Mike.


	5. Babysitting

Meanwhile with June and Arnold...

"How are we gonna find information about this Simon guy?" June asked. 

"I have no idea..." Arnold sighed.

There came a woman who saw them walking down the street. "Are you two the new babysitters I'm looking for?"

June and Arnold blinked. Should they tell the truth or not?

"I really need you, I gotta run off to town and Bradley's alone." the woman said to them.

"Uhh... Yes?" Arnold and June quickly lied.

"Oh thank goodness," the woman smiled and let them into her home. "I should be back in time for dinner, I'll call you if I can... Don't mind Bradley, he usually stays in his room, but he likes to play video games and he might wanna go to the park to play. I left some emergency numbers on the fridge including my cell... Thank you so much, sorry this is short notice, but I gotta go!" she ran off.

June and Arnold felt stuck, looks like they were babysitting today. They then saw a boy with wavy dark blonde hair, a short-sleeved aqua shirt with purple stripes, blue shorts, white socks, and red shoes. That must have been Bradley.

"What are we gonna do, Arnold?" June whispered. "We can't watch the kid."

"We kinda have no choice..." Arnold shrugged. "Maybe we take him to the park, we'll find out about the monster hunter?"

Bradley came closer to them. "Excuse me, did you say 'monster hunter'?"

"Uhhh..." June and Arnold blinked at him.

"I know him, he tried to get me to hunt my friends once." Bradley told them honestly.

"Who are your friends?" Arnold asked.

"I'll tell you, only if you promise you won't tell anybody, they made me swear not to tell anyone." Bradley said to them.

June and Arnold raised their right hands together. "We promise."

"My best friend is really Ickis and he has other friends named Oblina and Krumm," Bradley revealed to them. "They go to a monster school in the junkyard."

"Did you say Monster School?" June asked.

"Yeah... Don't tell anybody else though..." Bradley said.

"We won't..." Arnold was surprised he knew about the school. "How do you know about the Monster School."

"Ickis told me, how do you know about it?" Bradley asked them.

"Our friend is uhh... Starting there..." June replied, a little shaky.

"You're friends with a monster too?" Bradley asked, a little surprised.

"It's a long story," Arnold waved it off. "Do you know anything about where we could find Simon the monster hunter?"

"I don't know where he lives now, but everyone thinks he's crazy when he tries to prove to the world that monsters are world, I'll never admit I believe him though." Bradley explained.

"I have an idea," Arnold said as he saw a falcon flying by. "Excuse me, Mr. Falcon?" 

"What's he doing?" Bradley asked the Chinese-American girl.

"Arnold is good at talking with animals." June said with a smile.

"Could you look around to find out where this Simon monster hunter guy lives?" Arnold asked the majestic bird.

The falcon squawked in response.

"Can he really talk with animals?" Bradley asked.

"Yeah, as far as I know." June smiled to him with a shrug.

The falcon nodded to Arnold and flew off.

"That's pretty cool," Bradley said to Arnold. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

Arnold shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I could try..."

"Sweet, you're like a super hero," Bradley sounded influenced by them. "Umm... What are your guys's names?"

"I'm Arnold." the footaball-headed boy gave his name.

"And I'm Juniper, but my friends call me June." the Chinese-American girl added.

Bradley smiled to them, then looked curious. "So, um... Why are you looking for Simon?"

June and Arnold looked to each other.

"Should we tell him?" June whispered.

"Um, if we tell, do you promise not to tell anyone?" Arnold asked the younger boy.

"I know about a Monster Academy, I think you're in good hands." Bradley assured.

June and Arnold nodded, he kind of had a point.

"Well, we're from this exclusive league where we can go on all kinds of missions," Arnold explained. "We're here to find Simon and we want to know why he's hunting the monsters and maybe even get him to stop..."

"Wow, you're from a super hero league?" Bradley was having an amazing day so far. "That's cool! So, do you two have any superpowers?" 

"Not exactly superheroes per-say, but we are quite powerful," June replied. "Anyway, do you know where Simon is?"

"I don't know the address, but his number's in the phone book." Bradley said.

"We'll just have to wait for the falcon then." Arnold shrugged.

"Okay, I guess we're babysitting you," June told the boy. "Um... What would you like to do?"

"Could we maybe go to the park?" Bradley asked with a shrug. 

"Sure," Arnold smiled. "Um, bring one of your house keys so we can get back in."

"Well of course."

With that, the three kids left Bradley's house and went down the street to get to the park. As soon as they went out, June locked the door behind them and they went to the city's park. Maybe babysitting as part of their mission won't be so bad after all.


End file.
